Typically, magnetic transducers include overcoat layers that are made of materials that are chosen to provide corrosion protection and tribological enhancement to the transducer and ABS. Typical materials that are utilized are carbon based materials because of their tribological properties and their ability to prevent galvanic corrosion of the magnetoresistive elements and writer materials. Materials, such as carbon based materials are very effective, but they lead to an increase in head-media spacing. Therefore, there remains a solution that provides overcoat properties but does not increase the head-media spacing.